beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Wheel - Genbu
Weight: 30.8 grams Sat atop a very circular base is a mostly hexagonal shape. Four straight lines, two on each side, create a design reminiscent of the Libra Wheel. Another mostly straight edge is built at the top of the Genbull Chrome Wheel, where the Crystal Wheel's orb is inserted. At the bottom, however, there is a small turtle head designed but it does not protrude that much from the overall circular shape of the real bottom of this Chrome Wheel. Having a distal center of gravity, an overall above-average weight, a rather even weight distribution for a Chrome Wheel, and a relatively symmetrical, circular, smooth shape, Genbull has shown serious competitive use in Stamina customizations in both the Attack Type Beystadium and the Zero-G Attack Type Stadium when used with the TB and CS Bottoms and the TH170/SR200 Tracks (benefiting from TH170/SR200's optimal center of gravity), and possesses considerable defensive potential in tall/mid-height customizations as well. Genbull's great weight and shape render it superior in the face of other competitive Stamina Metal Wheels such as Duo when used in a Zero-G Attack Type Stadium, for the sake of resisting Zero-G Attack types. Chrome Wheel combinations such as Killerken Genbull and Genbull Genbull dominate the Zero-G metagame where Stamina types are concerned due to the reasons stated above. This Chrome Wheel's heavy weight, smooth outer edge, and inward focused center of gravity render it a very viable choice for mid-height defensive customizations as well, even out-performing Revizer in some instances. However, Genbull has considerable Recoil from below, and as such would not be an effective selection for the bottom Chrome Wheel on an E230-based defenders. When used as the top Chrome Wheel in a Synchrom Genbull can provide very impressive Stamina when used as the top Chrome Wheel in a Synchrom, as well as noticeable defensive properties. It has notable Stamina when paired with the Chrome Wheels Killerken and Reviser, and can also be utilized in many Defense customs with either of them to provide a boost in Stamina, and as such is very competitive in terms of Stamina/Defense when used as the top Chrome Wheel in a Synchrom. When used as the bottom Chrome Wheel in a Synchrom Due to its ideal weight distribution and shape, Genbull can provide a minor boost in Spin Velocity when used as the bottom wheel of a Synchrom, but there is no real competitive use for it outside of spin equalization. Genbull can perform considerably better when used as the top Chrome Wheel in a Synchrom or when in Synchrom with another Genbull in conventional Stamina/Defense customizations. However, the one case where Genbull has shown incredible competitive ability is when used as the bottom Chrome Wheel in Dragooon Spin-Equalizers. Its low Recoil and high Stamina capabilities make it an optimal choice when using a Dragooon Spin-Equalizer, and Genbull has become top-tier in many Dragooon-based customs. Its circular shape barely protrudes over the attack points of the above Chrome Wheel, and its weights is added evenly around the circumference of the Synchrom. When used in Synchrom with another Genbull Genbull is an extremely successful Stamina Chrome Wheel when two are used in a Synchrom. Genbull Genbull has found many uses in Stamina throughout the BB-10 Attack Type BeyStadium and Zero-G Attack Type Stadium metagames, and can also be utilized effectively in mid-height defensive customs and even in Balance. This Chrome Wheel can be an extremely effective tool when paired with the right parts, and as such, has been one of the most competitively useful Chrome Wheels to be released. Use in Stamina Customization For the various reasons stated in the above paragraphs, Genbull can be utilized to extreme effect in the following Stamina customizations both in the BB-10 Attack Type Beystadium and the Zero-G Attack Type Stadium: Genbull Genbull SR200TB/CS Genbull Genbull TH170TB Genbull Genbull SA165TB/CS Use in Spin-Equalization customization Genbull, due to its circular shape and its weight, can be utilized very effectively in the following Spin-Equalization and Tornado Staller customs that are top-tier in all competitive stadiums: (MSF(-H/L/M)) Genbull Dragooon F230CF/GCF (MSF-H) Genbull Dragooon SA165EWD/BWD (Normal Mode) Genbull Dragooon T125GCF MSF-H Genbull Genbull F230CF/GCF' Exclusively for Zero-G, the Genbull Chrome Wheel is useful in the following Spin Equalizer: MSF-H Genbull Dragooon B:D Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Category:Warrior Wheels